Bonding
by Mrs.Cakeyummyness
Summary: skye and jill bond with their daughter, and every one is OCC...or i think ev- ya every one...please read and review!


Disclaimer I don't own harvest moon... I don't think I ever will either

Chapter 1: going away

6:00 am summer 14th

Jill got out of bed, sadly today was that one day of the month when she would need to go to mineral town to sell her produce and be gone for two weeks. She walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast, she put the toast on to...well toast, walked into the washroom to get dressed. When she came out to her surprise, her 16 year old daughter Kendra was up and sitting at the table looking sad, so like any mother would do, she walked over to comfort her.

"Kendra, honey what's wrong?" She said to her dark haired daughter, the only thing she inherited from her mother. Her big emerald eyes looked up at her, a hint of sadness, or tiredness in them, Jill hoped it was the second one.

"Tommy asked me on a date." Jill always thought that her and Nami's kids would make a perfect pair, but why would Kendra be sad about this?

"That's wonderful, yet you seem sad..." Jill's mind filled with all the reasons they would be perfect, Tommy was about three months older the Kendra, He was kind, smart, rather cute... and his father had taught him how to sing, so his voice was like an angels.

"Jim... He asked me out to..." Jim was Celia's son, but everyone always thought he would end up with Rose, Luminas daughter.

"So? What do you think you're going to do?"

"I don't know, how did you tell you and dad where perfect for each other?"

"Honestly? Well, your father and I met one spring night, I'll leave out the details, but we started to met more often. After about one season, he got the guts to ask me on a date." She pause to see if Kendra wanted to add anything, and she did.

"So? What did you say?"

"No."

"What? Why?" She asked as though disappointed.

"Well, during that time I had a thing for... Rock, we were seeing each other-" she was cut off by her daughter bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Y-you and-d R-rock?" She tried to stay quiet, so not to wake up her older brother, father, and younger sister.

"Yes, well anyways, Rock and I had a date that night, and when we were on the date... he broke up with me." Jill could see that her daughter was sad.

"Oh, mom I'm sorry." She said feeling bad for her mom.

"Well anyways, I didn't go see your father for a while, so about a week after I got a letter from him... it said he was worried and missed me. So I went to see him the next night and told him my story, he comforted me, next thing you know were on a date." She chuckled to herself, then looked at the clock. 6:30 am.

"Well Kendra, I need to go. There's some toast in the kitchen." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, put her shoes on and walked out the door.

12:30 pm summer 14th

Kendra walked toward Vesta's farm going over what she would say. When she got there, Celia was very happy, but saw something was up.

"Kendra! How are you?" She looked a little worried.

"Fine...Is Jim around? I need to talk to him." Celia knew what was going on, she had that natural mom instinct.

"Come talk with me Kendra." She said walking toward the door, Kendra fallowed. They were walking toward the goddess pond.

"So, you're going to turn down Jim." She said as though not offended at all.

"Yea, I actually wanted to know if maybe Jim, Tommy, Rose and I could go to Kai's that way no one would be left out."

"Oh, Well I'm sure he would love to." She said with a smile.

"How has your mother been? I haven't seen her in...I think about three weeks."

"She's fine, unless you know something I don't." She said teasingly.

"Well, you should go back and talk to Jim." She said looking at the pond.

"Yea, ok I'll see you later." she said walking away. After about thirty minutes she got back to vesta's farm.

"Jim? You in here?" Kendra asked as she walked into the house.

"Kendra! Hey!" Jim said as he walked over to her.

"Hey Jim! You know how you asked me out to the goddess pond?" She said.

"Yea...?" He said looking at her.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to Kai's with Tommy, Rose and I." She said.

"Yea, sounds great!" He said.

"So I'll see you at three?"

"Sounds perfect!"

2:30 pm Summer 14th

Kendra looked in the mirror; her makeup was ok, just some eye shadow and lip gloss. She was in a red dress, with black sandals.

"You look beautiful Kendra." Kendra's brother and father where standing behind her, the one that talked was her father.

"Thanks dad." She said as she stood up and hugged her dad.

"Yea Kenny." Her brother said.

"I told you not to call me that." She said teasingly.

"I know, I just like teasing you."

"Well I should get going; Rose and I are meeting at the bar." She said.

"Better not be any drinking going on!" Skye warned.

"Dad, come on, really? Me? Drink? Please..." Kendra said jokingly.

"I know I know. Just have fun." He said.

"I will! Bye, do you want me to say hey to Marie for you John?" She said mockingly.

"Oh ha ha ha. Just have a good time." Marie was Muffy's daughter.

Summer 14th 2:50 pm

"Hey Rose!" Kendra said as she got close to her friend.

"Hey Kendra!" Rose said.

"Wow you look great!" Rose was in a blue dress, with blue eye shadow, her light blond hair hanging freely down her back.

"So, shall we meet the boys?" she said smiling.

"Sure! You know, Tommy was surprised I told him, and not you." She said when we were about to go on the beach.

"oh well, at least someone told him." Kendra and rose smiled at each other.

As they walked on the beach, the boys greeted them.

"Rose, Kendra." Tommy said as he nodded at each of them in greeting.

"Well boys, shall we go and get some food?" Kendra asked holding out her arm to Tommy, he took it happily. They all walked over to Kai's stand.

"Hey Kai, my main man!" She walked over and hugged her god father.

"Kenny! How's my third favourite girl?" Kai said hugging her back.

"So you're the culprit!" Kendra said shocked.

"Ha, so what can I do for you?" Kai asked.

"Well, if you're not in the mood for making money then we can go..." She said sarcastically.

"No! What would you guys like?"

They placed their orders and eat when Rose comes up with an idea.

"You guys wanna go for a swim?" Rose asked looking at the water.

"Well, I didn't bring a swim suit." Kendra said.

"ok! Everyone go get changed and we can come back at, um... what time is it?" Rose asked.

"Three thirty." Replied Jim.

"Ok, guys, come back at four! Ok?" Rose said looking at everyone.

"See you then!" Kendra said running off the beach.

Summer 14th 4:50 pm

They splashed around the water laughing at each other, and dunking each other's head under the water, when something happened.

"Ha! I got you!" Tommy said pushing Kendra's head under the water. When Kendra came back up everyone gasped. The boys looking...well down gave her the idea of what happened, and I think you get it to...

"Oh my goddess..." Kendra said looking down.

Summer 14th 7:00 pm

Well Kendra got home and ran into her room and locked the door behind her because when she was at the beach, when Tommy dunked her under, the back of her bikini snapped, and...Showed everything.... She was crying on her bed when a knock came from the door.

"Kendra? Are you ok?" Skye's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Just go away!" she yelled at him.

"Kendra...please can I come in?" Her father asked in a worried voice.

"Fine!" She yelled from her pillow. Skye walked in, sat on the end of her bed and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" he said in a calm voice.

"I had a wardrobe malfunction..." She said into her pillow.

"I don't know what to do for you. Is there anything you would like?" He asked, clearly not knowing what to do.

"Yea, I want some chocolate, and a guitar." She said looking p from her pillow.

"The chocolate I can do, but why a guitar?" He asked curiously.

"I want to learn how to play, and I think I could try singing..." She implied.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do..." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Hey! Don't forget the chocolate!" She called after him.

"10-4!" He called back and came in with two bars of milk chocolate.

"Wow, I was only expecting one..." She said looking up at him.

"I know that you had a bad day, so the first one will be gone in three minutes at the most." He said walking out the door, and he was right, the bar was gone so quick it was like it wasn't even there.

'Tomorrow will be better... I hope...' was the last thing Kendra thought before drifting off to sleep.

_________________________________________

"_No! Mom! Don't go in there!"_

"_Well well look who it is, bikini strap girl! Ahahaha!!" _

"_No!" next thing you know Kendra was in her bikini bottom...and just that._

"_NO no no no!!"_

_____________________________________

"No!" Kendra screamed as she woke up from the night mare she was having.

"Kendra! What's wrong!?" Skye yelled as he ran into her room.

"Nothing...it was just a dream..." She replied.

"Kendra what's going on!?" her brother yelled as he came into her room just after she said what was going on.

"I...just had a bad dream..." She said looking down.

"Thank god... are you sure your ok?" her brother asked as her dad sat down beside her.

"Yea, I'm ok." She said lying down.

"Ok, get some sleep." Her dad said getting up and walking out of her room.

"Night Kenny." Her brother said leaving.

____________________________________________________

Summer 15th 2:40 pm

Kendra left her house, but it wasn't to see her friends, it was to see the witch princess.

"Hey, Witchy? You home?" Kendra asked opening the door to her house.

"Hello Kendra, what can I do for you?" She said very innocently.

"Would you like to tell me why I had that dream last night?" Kendra said putting her hands on her hip.

"Well, I can't ignore my code just because your mother and you are my friends." She said looking down.

"Ok, just you had to make it like my mother was about to die, and put the most humiliating moment of my life in it?" She said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but it's what I need to do! I really am sorry..." She said looking up at her.

"Fine. Just promise not to make me have one like that again, ok?" Kendra said looking right into her eyes to show her seriousness.

"Deal." Said the witch princess smiling.

Kendra walked out the door bumped into Rose.

"Kendra! Are you ok?" She said hugging her friend.

"Yea, I'm ok." She said, knowing it was about the day before.

"The guys...they worried about you, do you want to go see them?" Rose asked looking at her friend.

"Yea, ok..." She said as they made their way to Jim's house.

'This will be just perfect...' Kendra thought to herself as they walked up to the hut. 'Just Perfect.'

OK! This is the first chapter, hope you all review and, please leave a NICE comment! Thankies! ^.^ BTW i know most people are OCC but oh well that's the way I want them, so deal. :P

.com/uploaded_images/red_blk_

.com/ProductImages/tn_


End file.
